Puños de Campeón
by Yo Fictioner
Summary: Un joven, un altercado y un héroe que llega a salvarlo, para demostrarle que sigue dando puños como un verdadero campeón / Drabble participante en el "Fanzine Aveturas de Verano, Especial Deportivo", organizado por la revista Yo: Fictioner.
1. Datos y Presentación

**_Fanzine "Aventuras de Verano", Especial Deportivo_**  
que la revista _Yo: Fictioner_ realizó en el verano del 2018  
Este fic obtuvo una mención honorífica, ganándose su publicación en el perfil de la revista además de una microreseña.

El resto de fics honorarios y los ganadores oficiales están aquí, y en la publicación el fanzine (impreso y digital)

Para más información, puedes consultar nuestra página de FB (encuentra el link en el perfil).

.

.

.

 **Fanzine "Aventuras de Verano", Especial Deportivo**  
 **Mención honorífica: Primer Lugar**  
 **Título: Puños de Campeón**  
 **Fandom: Hajime no Ippo**  
 **Autor/Fictioner: ApodakSoul**

* * *

Disclaimer: Hajime no Ippo y sus personajes, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. El presente trabajo es solo una reintepretación creativa de su historia, o, como se suele conocer, un fanfic.

Advertencia: El texto presente ha sido subido tal y cual fue enviado a nuestro e-mail para el concurso. No ha recibido corrección, ni edición alguna, que pudiera haber alterado o mejorado su contenido.

Invitamos a los lectores a leer y comentar si así lo quisieran, ya sea aquí, o en el perfil oficial del fictioner.


	2. Drabble

**PUÑOS DE CAMPEÓN**

 **Por ApodakSoul**

 **.**

 **.**

El sol estaba ocultándose, los muelles de la ciudad ya tenían la mayoría de los navíos anclados; un hombre de aproximadamente unos 35 años estaba atando el propio en la parte del muelle que le correspondía, se limpiaba el sudor, guardaba bien redes, anzuelos y carnada que no se utilizaron en el día.

Cerca del bote estaba un pequeño negocio, el nombre estaba casi borroso, pero era obvio que le pertenecía, puso las cosas en sus lugares correspondientes para poder cerrar, tomo una mochila y se dirigió a la zona de aparcamiento de vehículos de los muelles, subió a una Nissan blanca y encendió el motor.

Antes de llegar a su casa, tenía que pasar a la tienda a comprar algunos víveres, no estaba tan lejos, quizá un kilometro de su destino final.

Llegó a una tienda, saludó al tendero, parecía que se conocían de años, agarró unas cuantas cosas, leche, té, cereales, frutas, todo en orden de una pequeña lista hecha por su esposa; le dieron la cuenta y salió del lugar.

Cuando se acercó a su vehículo, no pudo evitar escuchar un ajetreo, un trío de sujetos estaban agrediendo a un muchacho - ¡Ya basta! - gritaba llorando y asustado, lo estaban

golpeando. El hombre dejó las cosas en el suelo y decidió interferir - ¿Qué sucede aquí? - Decía calmado.

\- Largo de aquí idiota, o saldrás lastimado – uno de ellos llevaba una navaja y eso le daba algo de confianza ante la situación, el hombre vió de reojo al niño – Esta asustado y no creo que tenga nada de valor, ya deberían irse – Los sujetos se reían ante las palabras de él.

El de la navaja hizo una seña y los otros dos se lanzaron hacia el hombre, este los leía solo con verlos, se encorvó un poco, junto sus puños y los elevó a la altura de su mentón, el sujeto de la derecha quiso darle un golpe, pero el hombre giró su cadera un poco a la derecha y con su diestra le impacto un golpe en la mandíbula.

El otro se quedó perplejo y apenas pudo darse cuenta que cuando su compañero caía totalmente derrotado, el hombre estaba frente a el, conectándole un gancho a la mandíbula; perdía el equilibrio y se sentía mareado por tremendo impacto.

Sólo quedaba el de la navaja, miró los ojos de aquel que parecía un gran conocedor del pugilismo, sintió su alma, ese espíritu de lucha que emanaba desde el interior. Se orinó en sus pantalones, la soltó su arma y se fué corriendo, sus compañeros no podían incorporarse. El hombre, se sobó los nudillos y levantó al muchacho – Vamonos.

Lo llevó a su auto, le dió un jugo y unas galletas, ofreció llevarlo a su casa pero le dijo que no era necesario, sonriente el chico al irse preguntó por su nombre – Makunouchi, así me llaman todos en el muelle – dijo de manera sencilla.

Esa noche al llegar a su casa, el chico fue interrogado por sus padres, estaban asustados; pero él estaba contento. Subió a su habitación, buscó entre todas sus pertenencias hasta encontrar una revista de box que le había regalado su padre y ahí estaba el campeón de Japón en los años noventa, Ippo Makunouchi. Era él, le había salvado la vida, y seguía golpeando tan duro como un campeón.


End file.
